lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian
Sebastian, formerly called as''' S-3', is a bionic superhuman and is a part of the Bionic Soldiers. He is portrayed by Cole Ewing. He might be the main antagonist in Season 4, replacing Victor Krane. Personality Sebastian is shown to be hot-headed and very rebellious. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he is shown to be very cocky and underestimated Chase, causing his defeat. He is influenced by Adam and as such does not get along with Chase. Along with his brother, Spin, he avoided getting named by Donald Davenport by picking his own name. Before that, Davenport planned to name him Julio. Sebastian does care for his brothers and sisters, as he was concerned about Bob. After Chase revealed the truth about who Sebastian was before being released from the Triton App, he secretly swore to take out Donald Davenport for revenge for possibly destroying Victor Krane Appearances 'Season 3 ' *Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * TBA Known Abilities *'Super Strength: Just like Adam, he is stronger than an average human. *'Super Speed: '''Just like Bree, he is very fast and can keep up with other bionic soldiers, and even Bree. *'Laser Pitchfork: 'Similar to Chase's Laser Bo Generation, his Laser Pitchfork is very similar, however, it is red in color and is shaped like a pitchfork. *'Geo-Leaping: '''Like all (or most) of the other bionic soldiers, he can geo-leap at will. * '''Force Field: Sebastian can create a shield to protect him and others. He is also capable of extend his force field to encompass other objects, but in This case it must stem from his hands. * Super Senses: Sebastian possesses superhuman sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. * Physical Attributes: Sebastian also possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. *'Molecularkinesis:' Sebastian can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. This ability will also allow him to move things with his mind, just like Chase. * Energy Transference: '''Like Leo, all the bionic soldiers have energy transference. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically. With the rest of his brothers and sisters, aka the other bionic soldiers, Sebastian used his Energy Transference to heal Leo. However, he and each person gave a fraction of their life energy so that they wouldn't suffer the same side effects Leo did when he saved Donald's life. * '''Bionic Beacon: In Adam Steps Up, he is shown to have a bionic beacon as he tried to search for Bob. Trivia * Sebastian likes Adam more than Chase. * Out of the three siblings, his abilities are more related to Chase's. *In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he lost a battle against Chase, but he does not remember since every single one of the soldiers forgot their memory after their Triton App got deactivated. * He resides in Davenport's Davenport Bionic Academy in the capsule dormitory, just like all of the other soldiers. * He's formerly known as S-3, but he changed his name to Sebastian in the episode, First Day of Bionic Academy. * Sebastian thinks Bree is cute. (First Day of Bionic Academy) He will follow any instructions as long as Bree is involved, though he doesn't seem to pay attention to what he's doing. * Sebastian turns evil after finding out about Victor Krane and what happened to him. Gallery Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Krane related pages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Bionic Soldier Category:Bionic academy Student Category:Bionic Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Recurring Character Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Antagonists